The present invention relates to rendering images on multiple pages.
Applications that support printing electronic images often include the ability to print an image that is too large to fit on a single page using multiple pages. These pages can then be assembled by a user to produce a printed image. The printed pages can include cut marks and alignment marks to facilitate the assembly of the printed image. Cut marks are used to indicate regions of the printed pages that must be removed before assembly. These regions typically include unprintable regions of the page that cannot be used by the printer. Alignment marks are used as a guide to align the multiple pages during assembly.